1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device that includes a touch panel, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel is disposed on a top of a display device so that a user can select directions displayed on a screen of a display panel such, as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, with his/her hand or with an object (e.g., a stylus). The display device including the touch panel has been increasingly used since it does not require an additional input device, such as a keyboard and/or a mouse. Meanwhile, an embedded touch panel, which is embedded in the display panel, has been developed. The embedded touch panel has a pressure sensor inside to detect external contact.
If a user's hand or a pointer touches the touch panel to generate a stimulus, an image signal is controlled according to the generated stimulus. If the stimulus is repeated temporally and spatially, the stimulus is not correctly detected. If a user contacts the touch panel with a part of his/her body, particularly with a finger from habit, the stimulus is not correctly detected.